


История о том, как Скотт Маккол стал истинным альфой

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стейси Маккол и раньше слышала, что ее папа - истинный альфа. Но в это Рождество она решила выяснить всю правду о том, как он таким стал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История о том, как Скотт Маккол стал истинным альфой

Стейси Маккол считала себя ребёнком с отличной родословной. Не то чтобы её волновали такие мелочи, как происхождение, или какие были у неё предки. Но она была урождённым оборотнем с одной стороны и охотником - с другой. И таким сочетанием мало кто мог похвастаться.  
Впрочем, гордиться этим было особо негде. Разве что перед младшим братом Дрейком, который в глазах Стейси был просто маленьким и вечно сопливым надоедой, ещё и родившимся человеком. Но дразниться перед младшим было недостойно. И Стейси держала язык за зубами. Так же как и свои когти при себе.  
В конце концов, её отец был не кем попало, а истинным альфой. И уж его-то дочь была обучена самоконтролю в совершенстве. И в свои восемь лет прекрасно понимала, где можно показать клыки, а где лучше притвориться слабым и милым человеческим детёнышем.

На это Рождество у неё был план. Он сложился после того, как месяцем раньше Стейси услышала в магазине, в который они поехали с отцом за покупками, как какой-то неопрятный тип, взявшийся непонятно откуда - из мясного отдела, не иначе, прошипел в лицо её отцу:  
\- Маккол, думаешь, если ты истинный альфа, то можешь во всё лезть?  
Стейси, без сомнения, накостыляла бы этому идиоту, который пытался угрожать её папе. Но тот справился сам. Спокойно перехватил руку незнакомца, на которой уже вылезли желтоватые пластины когтей, сжал так, что тот скривился от боли, и тихо сказал ему:  
\- Бенни, тебе и твоим парням лучше держаться подальше от этого города. И в следующий раз я предупреждать уже не буду.  
Папа был крут. Потому что незнакомец, несмотря на свой очень недовольный вид, послушно убрался из магазина. Дело было в отделе молочных товаров. Рядом тихо бурчали открытые витрины холодильников, заставленные баночками с йогуртом, мягким сыром и молоком.  
Стейси решила, что и хорошо, что всё обошлось, и не пришлось устраивать драку в магазине. Это было бы не слишком мудрым решением - много всего может попадать с полок, и это потом придётся поднимать.

Про истинного альфу Стейси слышала и раньше. Дядя Стайлз давно научил её пользоваться всякими хитрыми поисковыми приемами в Интернете - когда ей было лет пять ещё, и она тогда задавала слишком много вопросов. Стейси нашла всё, что можно было отыскать в сети. Но про то, как её папа стал истинным альфой, там написано не было. И Стейси решила, что пора прижать к ногтю кое-кого из взрослых.

Ёлка в этом году была роскошной. Её украшением в этот раз занималась тетя Лидс, про которую Стейси думала, что она клёвая. И очень крутая. И так здорово одевается, что Стейси, глядя на неё, мечтала, что у неё тоже когда-нибудь будут такие классные короткие юбки и сапожки на каблуках. И такие же помада и духи с запахом клубники, от которого Стейси чихала. Но запах всё равно ей нравился.  
Мама тоже наряжала ёлку красиво, но как-то без фантазии. Тёмно-зеленые лапы, украшенные красными шарами, присыпанными золотой пудрой. И всё.  
А тетя Лидс привезла много разноцветных шаров - синие, жёлтые, зелёные. И пару штук особо обожаемого Стейси тёмно-розового цвета.  
\- Цвет фуксии, - сказала Лидия, разглядывая блестящий шар.  
\- Очень красиво, - с восхищением прошептала Стейси.  
\- Можешь повесить его сама.  
Стейси аккуратно развешивала шары: этот цвета фуксии, за ним оранжевый и зелёный. И небрежно поинтересовалась:  
\- Тетя Лидия, а вы знаете, что такое истинный альфа?  
Та как-то переменилась в лице, словно вспомнила что-то очень ей неприятное.  
\- Зачем тебе это?  
Стейси всегда ценила то, что тетя Лидс не пыталась говорить что-нибудь вроде: "Вот вырасти сначала", а всегда говорила прямо, что думала.  
\- Папу так называют, - призналась Стейси. - Это же что-то важное?  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты не гуглила.  
\- Гуглила, - вздохнула Стейси. - Но про папу там не пишут. А сам папа про это не рассказывает. Говорит, что я маленькая ещё.  
\- Расспроси Айзека, - посоветовала Лидия. - Они с Крисом обещали приехать. А ещё спроси у Питера и Мелиссы  
\- Хм, - поджала губы Стейси. - Никто не знает эту историю целиком?  
\- Знают. Но у всех будут разные версии.  
Стейси подумала, что эти взрослые ужасные зануды. Что сложного в том, чтобы просто пересказать так, как оно было на самом деле? Разве это так уж тяжело - запомнить и рассказать правду?  
\- А у тебя какая?  
\- Моя версия, что все мужчины - сволочи, - безмятежно ответила Лидия, вешая очередной шар. - А некоторые из них - особенно. Кое-кто решил, что он крутой альфа и может обратить любого, даже если его об этом не просили. Твой папа такому засранцу попался на пути. Как и я, впрочем.  
\- Ты про кого? - с недоумением спросила Стейси.  
\- Так начинается эта история, - Лидия отошла от ёлки и удовлетворенно оглядела её. - Отлично получилось. Что скажешь?  
Стейси только согласно кивнула в ответ: ёлка была шикарная. Но что имела в виду тетя Лидс, так и осталось непонятным. Хотя Стейси была согласна с тем, что обращать людей без спроса - это очень нехорошо.

Дядя Айзек и дедушка Крис действительно приехали ближе к вечеру. Папа тут же радостно утащил с собой Айзека. А Крис ушёл общаться с мамой на кухню.  
Стейси разрывалась между желанием подслушать оба разговора и решала, в какую же сторону дома пойти, но её в гостиной коварно подкараулил дядя Питер.  
\- Куда это ты направилась, юная красавица? - он небрежно развалился на диване, и интонации в голосе у него были такие же - ленивые и тягучие. Иногда Стейси думала, что бабушка Мелисса могла найти себе дедушку и получше. Например, Криса - и тогда у Стейси были бы просто бабушка и дедушка, и никакой путаницы в этом обилии родственников.  
А этот противный дядя Питер, даже Стейси звала его дядей - язык не поворачивался называть его дедушкой, - ну он просто был мерзкий. Вредный и язвительный, хотя и красивый. Тётя Лидия недолюбливала его. Да и дядя Стайлз тоже.  
Хотя Стейси была спокойна за бабушку Мелиссу. Может быть, потому, что она была единственной, при ком Питер становился похожим на послушного щенка.  
\- По своим делам, - независимо сообщила Стейси, собираясь прошмыгнуть в сторону гаража - именно туда папа увёл Айзека.  
\- Стоять, - холодно блеснул синим взглядом Питер. - Сядь рядом и расскажи мне, что ты там учила на последних уроках.  
\- Ты мне не альфа, - возразила Стейси.  
\- Скотт совсем разбаловал тебя, - покачал головой Питер. - Иди сюда, садись.  
Стейси недовольно шмыгнула носом, но подчинилась. С ним было лучше не спорить - обычно он не оставался в долгу и не делал скидку на то, что у них, вообще-то, существенная разница в весе и возрасте.  
\- Я не хочу тут сидеть, мне есть, чем заняться.  
\- Знаю я твои занятия, - хмыкнул Питер. - Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты собираешься подслушивать? Что на этот раз? Какие новые идеи в этой милой головке?  
Питер постучал пальцем по лбу Стейси, та сердито потёрла лоб.  
\- Выкладывай.  
Стейси вздохнула. Ну ладно, стоило признать, что дядя Питер никогда не пытался заигрывать со Стейси или как-то купить её расположение. И пожалуй, за это его стоило уважать. А ещё он понимал, когда Стейси тянуло на какие-нибудь запрещённые всеми пакости. Ладно, ему можно было сказать. Да и тётя Лидс советовала поговорить с ним.  
\- Как папа стал истинным альфой? Как так получилось?  
\- Ах, вот что тебя волнует, - засмеялся Питер. - В кого ты такая пошла, хотел бы я знать? У Скотта никогда не возникало желания копаться в загадках. Да и у Эллисон тоже.  
\- Что ты знаешь об этом? - сурово прервала его Стейси. Она знала, что дядя Питер всегда готов наговорить гадостей про её маму и папу. И ему не мешало даже то, что её папа был его альфой.  
\- Это я обратил его когда-то, - насмешливо улыбнулся Питер.  
\- Значит, ты и есть тот самый засранец, про которого говорила тетя Лидия! - нахмурилась Стейси. - Она из-за тебя такая несчастная?  
\- Она так говорит? - озадачился Питер. - Смешная девчонка. Можно подумать, что ей не нравится её нынешний статус.  
\- Почему вы все говорите непонятно? - возмутилась Стейси. - Это ты укусил папу и тетю Лидию? Так значит, ты тогда был альфой? - она широко раскрыла глаза в мгновенном понимании. - Но сейчас же ты не альфа?  
\- Это давняя история, - мягко сказал Питер. - Не хочу её ворошить. А твой папа стал истинным альфой, потому что заслужил это.  
\- Как?  
\- Ну... Совершал правильные поступки. Когда остальные вокруг него ошибались.  
Стейси подумала, что она сама тоже будет теперь делать только правильные поступки. Чтобы стать такой же, как папа.  
Больше из дяди Питера ничего выжать не удалось. Какие поступки совершал папа, Стейси так и не узнала. И осталась очень недовольна этим. Как можно повторить то, что не знаешь, как делать?

Айзека удалось перехватить позже, когда Стейси освободилась наконец от Питера, заставившего её перечислять виды волчьих капканов, которые ставят в лесу охотники, и способы высвобождения из них. Стейси считала эту информацию пережитком прошлого: ну кто в здравом уме будет носиться волком по лесу? Но всё равно послушно учила.  
\- Привет, малышка, - улыбнулся Айзек. - Как ты тут?  
Он всегда казался Стейси каким-то странным. Немножко ненормальным. И от него сильно пахло Крисом. Тёрлись они друг об друга, что ли? Хотя, может, просто так грелись. В конце концов, люди так легко мёрзнут, особенно дедушки, и Стейси вполне могла понять желание дяди Айзека погреть Криса, чтобы тот не умер от холода. И даже была благодарна за это - дедушка Крис был намного лучше, чем дядя Питер.  
\- Со мной всё отлично, - важно ответила Стейси. - Ёлку вот наряжали.  
\- Ты так выросла, - Айзек, рассеянно улыбаясь, потрепал Стейси по голове. - Будешь настоящей красоткой.  
Стейси недовольно запыхтела - вечно эти взрослые позволяют себе лишнего. Но в её голове был план, поэтому ругаться вслух она не стала.  
\- Ответишь мне на пару вопросов? - деловито спросила она.  
\- Очередное расследование? - подмигнул ей Айзек. - Надо найти место, чтобы уединиться.  
\- Моя комната свободна, - заверила его Стейси. - Мы теперь с Дрейком живем в разных.  
Дядя Айзек не стал делать вид, что не понимает, о чём спрашивает Стейси.  
\- Это было тяжёлое время. У нас было много врагов. Твой папа старался спасти всех, кто попадал под удар. Мы тогда учились в школе, нам было семнадцать.  
\- А кто были ваши враги?  
\- Охотники, стая альф, спятивший друид, - перечислил Айзек. - Боюсь, если расскажу тебе в подробностях, ты будешь плохо спать ночью. И твой папа рассердится на меня.  
\- Не так-то уж легко меня напугать, - возразила Стейси. - Я же не Дрейк. Мне уже восемь!  
\- Я помню, что ты большая. Но тогда кошмары снились нам самим, хотя мы были намного старше тебя.  
\- Ну хотя бы маленький кусочек, - умоляюще протянула Стейси. - Не самый страшный. Обещаю, что буду спать потом крепко-крепко!  
\- Однажды твой папа совершил невозможное, - помолчав, сказал Айзек. - У нас был сильный враг. Тот самый тёмный друид. Он защищал себя рябиной. Окружил себя кругом из пепла, - Айзек замолчал, уставившись куда-то в пространство светлыми глазами, словно снова видя что-то страшное. Потом посмотрел на Стейси. - Ты же знаешь, что оборотни не могут пройти сквозь рябиновый барьер?  
Стейси согласно кивнула в ответ. Она понимала, как это работает: пару раз мама наказывала её так - оставляла в комнате, обсыпанной по периметру рябиновым пеплом. Вроде и дверь открыта, а не выйти.  
\- Твой папа смог разрушить его своей силой, - тихо проговорил Айзек. - И, благодаря ему, мы все остались живы.  
Стейси представила себе папу, который телом вжимается в рябиновый барьер. Папа виделся ей очень красивым и одетым во всё белое. Барьер казался стеной огня. А друид был уродливым и страшным. Иначе почему кто-то может сойти с ума настолько, чтобы пытаться убить других людей или оборотней ни за что?

С бабушкой Мелиссой поговорить оказалось сложно - она засела на кухне, как в засаде. Дело кончилось тем, что Стейси пристроили ломать кусочки шоколада для печенья и облизывать венчик, которым взбивали сладкий крем для торта.  
\- Скотт тогда пообещал мне, что постарается быть самым лучшим сыном, - сказала Мелисса. - И у него получилось.

Дядю Стайлза Стейси поймала в промежутке между индейкой и десертами. Он явно собирался улизнуть на улицу, чтобы покурить. Стейси вовсе не хотела воспитывать его, но запах табака заставлял её чихать. Поэтому она, глядя на незажжённую сигарету в руке Стайлза, сурово спросила:  
\- Опять тянешь в рот всякую гадость?  
Тот чуть не поперхнулся, разглядел Стейси и с облегчением выдохнул:  
\- Разговариваешь, прямо как Лидия.  
Наверное, ему было стыдно за своё поведение, потому что рассказал он больше остальных.  
\- Мы тогда не знали, что делать. Знаешь, всякие ужасы. Пропадают люди, по школе бродят жуткие монстры-переростки. Скотт тогда сделал себе татуировку на руке.  
Стейси кивнула, она помнила две чёрных полосы на плече у папы.  
\- Так странно, - Стайлз невесело улыбнулся и покачал головой. - У нас каждый раз вроде бы был план, но он не срабатывал. А Скотт словно знал, как правильно. Один раз мы чуть не потеряли его. Альфы ранили его так сильно, что он не регенерировал. И твоя мама зашивала его. Представляешь? Прямо в туалете на какой-то стоянке она зашила ему рану, и он пришёл в себя.  
Стейси сосредоточенно сопела, изо всех сил впитывая сказанное. Ей казалось, что её мама и папа как принц и принцесса из сказки - она вылечила его, чтобы он смог потом пойти сражаться с драконом. И Стейси обязательно сделает так же, если её принца кто-нибудь поранит.

К вечеру папа тоже сдался. Пришёл, подоткнул одеяло и спросил:  
\- Что тебе рассказать?  
\- Историю про то, как ты стал истинным альфой, - прошептала Стейси.  
И папа начал рассказывать:  
\- Давным-давно, когда деревья были большими, а дети маленькими, жили были на свете да верных друга - Стайлз и Скотт. Они вместе попадали в приключения, и вместе выбирались из них. Однажды они отправились в лес искать пропавшую девушку. И там в лесу Скотта укусил большой и злобный альфа-волк, который потерял всю свою стаю и хотел собрать новую... 

Скотт рассказывал дочке сказку, стараясь смягчить то, что они пережили тогда, но воспоминания невольно всплывали в голове. Как было жутко в том лесу. Как он осознал, кем стал, и стало страшно утратить контроль и навредить кому-то.  
Боялся потерять Эллисон и кого-то из близких, стать убийцей, не справиться. Искал решения и пытался спасти всех, кого можно. Переживал ночные кошмары. И всё это время держался, как за спасательный трос, за своё стремление на этот раз сделать всё правильно.  
Стейси сначала слушала, приоткрыв рот и вцепившись в руку Скотта, а потом начала засыпать.  
Наверное, ей придется пересказывать эту историю каждое Рождество заново, со всё новыми подробностями - она будет расти, и с каждым годом сможет понять всё больше и больше.  
И однажды Скотт откроет ей главный секрет того, как стать истинным альфой. Простой и незатейливый - нужно слушать своё сердце.


End file.
